


The Color of Your Eyes

by ohmyheichou



Series: open your eyes to the light [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Soulmates, au about colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first color Mikasa Ackerman ever sees is a startling green.</p><p>AU where you only start seeing in color when you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even have a plot really? It's literally just canon plot but with the AU theme thrown in because it spoke to me. I hope people like it anyway.

Mikasa doesn’t yet know what color is. She’s young, too young to have met her soulmate or to even really understand the concept of soulmates. She sees the world in black and white, but to her it is beautiful nonetheless. There are a million shades in the world, and they have yet to become monotonous to her.

 

*

 

Her father sits, his face grey and black spreading all around him. Her mother falls, and black paints the air. She doesn’t know what she’s looking at...oh, but she _does_. Not being able to see the sickening way blood glistens bright red doesn’t mean she doesn’t know that it’s blood. She knows they are dead, and she may or may not know that she should run, but she can only feel the ice in her veins, so she does not run. She falls.

 

*

 

The first color she will ever see is a startling green. She wakes up to see two bright green gems set in a young boy’s head. She doesn’t realize, at the time, that she is seeing something she has never seen before, that she has finally obtained _color_ , because she is still in shock. But then the third man chokes the boy, and the boy urges her to fight. She trembles, because she has never had to fight, because she has never been forced to face the cruelty of this world. Color begins to leach back out of her world, and she realizes that she has known the truth all along. She accepts that it’s a beautiful world and that she loves it, but she also accepts that it is cruel. That is what she remembers most about that day. But she will also remember green, for Eren’s eyes, and red, for the scarf he gave her.

 

*

 

There is so much more to the world when you can see color. Everything is so vibrant, so unique. Mikasa revels in it, revels in Eren’s green eyes and his straight white smile. The thing is, discovering colors isn’t something you can explain, not really. Eren doesn’t even try to explain it, but Armin always looks so wistful when a color comes up that Mikasa can’t help herself. She’s so happy that she wants to share the wonder of color. She tries, she really does, but how can you explain color? How do you explain the beauty and wonder in music to someone who cannot hear? How do you describe the simple joy of eating a favorite meal to someone who cannot taste it? How do you explain love when you yourself do not fully understand what that means?

 

*

 

When her vision begins to warp in the middle of battle, she refuses to accept what it means. She thinks back to green and red, thinks to herself _Eren, if I have you, I can do anything._ It is a prayer, a wish, a reminder to herself that she has to fight. She’s supposed to leave, but she _can’t_ , not when the sky above her is red, and the Titans bleed yellow. Her colors are wrong, wrong, wrong, and she knows what that means. She knows, but she refuses to accept it, and she goes to find Eren.

 

*

 

She finds Armin. He is alone, and that should tell her something. He should be bright yellow and sharp blue, but he isn’t, and that should tell her something, too. But Mikasa can be as stubborn as Eren, and right now she refuses to acknowledge the truth. She shouldn’t have asked Armin where Eren was, then, because he spews the truth in her face. She has to accept the truth: Eren is gone.

 

*

 

As hard as it was for Mikasa to accept Eren’s death, it is surprisingly easy for her to accept her own. She thinks to herself, _it’s been a good life_ , and she means it. She has seen the beautiful green of Eren’s eyes, the blue and gray in the sky, the yellow of the sun and of Armin’s hair; she has seen so much more than what most people will ever see in their lifetimes. Just as she accepted the red sky, so she accepts her death now. But her body has a will of its own, and she finds herself fighting. Suddenly, she realizes that she will always have color, she will always have _him_ , if she lives, if she can remember. So she fights.

 

*

 

The Titan falls, a person emerges from its nape, Mikasa’s vision comes into focus, and she _knows_. Red bleeds out of the sky and the sun shines its warm yellow down on her. He’s alive, and she cries as she has never cried before.


End file.
